


Among Us (RAGAD)

by i_cant_come_up_with_usernames



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us, RAGAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cant_come_up_with_usernames/pseuds/i_cant_come_up_with_usernames
Summary: Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, and Hamlet play Among Us. A fight brews...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Among Us (RAGAD)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it!

“Among Us? Never heard of it,” Guildenstern said without looking up from his phone.  
“Download it!” Hamlet commanded, “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”  
Rosencrantz turned to Hamlet, “How do you play?”  
“You are an avatar and if you’re a crewmate you do tasks and try to vote off the impostor without getting killed, and if you’re an imposter you try to kill everyone without getting caught.”  
“Bleak.” He sighed as Guildenstern smiled. They downloaded the game and joined a server.  
“Hamlet, is that you?” Rosencrantz asked.  
“You need to be a bit more specific, bud.”  
“I think he’s ‘DanishPrince69’,” Guildenstern stifled a giggle. Hamlet blushed but didn’t reply. “And he has a crown. How narcissistic.”  
“I’m being realistic!” Hamlet threw his arms up as the game started. They sat in silence for a few moments, then-  
“There’s a little button at the bottom that says ‘vent’, what does that mean?”  
Rosencrantz laughed. “It means you’re an Imposter, Guil.”  
“Shit.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t rat you out.”  
“Uh, guys, I’m still here,” Hamlet reminded, “and I will rat you out, Guil.”  
Rosencrantz glared at Hamlet, “Only I can call him that.”  
“Sorry, sorry,” he put his hands up in defeat.  
They continued playing. Guildenstern was voted off, and the other imposter was too, for killing on cams. They started another round.  
“Why are they saying I’m sus?” Rosencrantz asked, bewildered,  
“‘Cause you’re red,” Hamlet said.  
“The fuck does that have to do with anything?”  
“I don’t know, for some reason red and black are suspicious!”  
“This is what y’all get for having weird favorite colors,” Guildenstern commented. “I, however, am safe as green.” Rosencrantz stuck out his tongue and Guildenstern.

Hours pass.

“Why are we so bad at this? It doesn’t logically make sense for none of us to ever win as imposter. We must have played thousands of times by now, perhaps even millions!” Hamlet flopped dramatically on the sofa.  
“Because we suck?”  
“Thanks, Rose, for that greatly insightful information,” Hamlet said without removing his arm from his face.  
“Only I-”  
“Yeah, yeah, only you call him Rose. Sorry for infringing your copyright to a fucking nickname.”  
“Oh, really? Well, I’m sorry that your father is dead,” Guildenstern muttered.  
“What did you just say?” Hamlet asked, standing up.  
“I’m sorry that your father is dead,” he repeated sarcastically.  
“Really? You’re going after my father?” He neared him. “My dead father? The one who died?”  
“Yes, the one who died, what are you going to do, fight me about it?’  
“You know what? Yeah, I will fight you about it!” Hamlet got into his practiced boxing stane. Guildenstern wound up to hit him-  
“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!” Rosencrantz shouted. “GODAMNIT!” Both of the boys loosened and looked over to where he was standing on a table. “Are we ready to talk like adults now? Are we?” They nodded. “Good. Hamlet, there, Guil, there,” he pointed to seats. “Now, who wants to speak first?” Both boys started to speak. “Coin flip? Hamlet heads, Guil tails.” He flipped the coin. “Hamlet, you first.”  
“He made fun of my dead-” Rosencrantz gave him a stern look, and Hamlet took a deep breath. “Guildenstern, I am upset with you for making fun of my dead dad.”  
Rosencrantz turned to Guildenstern. “Not my fault!” He said. “He started it.”  
“Did he? Why do you think that?”  
“Because he…” Guildenstern trailed off. “Because he made fun of me calling you Rose.” He said in a small voice.  
“I didn’t think I did that.” Hamlet responded. “I was frustrated, and I maybe made a mean joke, but I didn’t mean to make fun of you.”  
“Thank you.”  
There was a pause. “Well?”  
“What?” Guildenstern asked.  
"Are you going to apologise for making fun of my dead dad?”  
“You did kinda go overboard.” Rosencrantz agreed.  
“Maybe.” He rolled his eyes. “No, sorry for doing that. I am sorry for doing that, it was an overreaction by me that you didn’t deserve. I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you.”  
“See? Wasn’t that easy? I’ll get us some water, it’s good for us.” Rosencrantz walked off.  
“Okay, spill.” Hamlet said.  
“What?”  
“I know you like him.”  
“What?”  
“You, Guildenstern, like Rosencrantz.”  
“Sure I like him, he’s my best friend.”  
“You know what I’m talking about.”  
“I do not.  
“Yes you do!” Hamlet insisted.  
“I do not.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“I do not.”  
“Okay, fine. You have a crush on him, better?”  
“Very much so, thank you. And no, I don’t.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“I am not.” Guildenstern crossed his arms.  
“You’re not? Then why do you act like it?” Hamlet started to count on his fingers, “You’re overprotective, you have a special nickname for him that you literally almost fought me over, and, oh yeah, I’ve seen you gazing longingly at him.”  
“I don’t gaze longingly at him.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“It is a lot harder to carry three glasses of water than I thought it would be!” Rosencrantz exclaimed. “You’re kitchen’s so far away.”  
“We’ll finish this conversation later,” Hamlet whispered. “Yeah, it’s a big house, for sure!”


End file.
